First Love and First Kiss
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Cinta pertama Temari adalah lelaki yang justru mencintai kekasih adik kandungnya./Hah?/Itu jauh lebih baik daripada kau terus berharap pada lelaki itu, kan?/Warning: Haku dan Shion keliatan banget OOC! Other warning inside. Do you mind to RnR?


Hufft… fict baru fict baru~

Yah, lagi males curcol, ah!

Happy reading!

**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing****:** ShikaTema, slight HakuTema, KankuShion, GaaMatsu

**Warning****:** ide pasaran, aneh, abal, typo, AU, (a bit) OOC, tidak memuaskan, dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan satu persatu

.

.

Don't like? Just leave this story

Enjoy reading!

.

Temari menggerutu pelan. Mendelik kesal pada sang Ketua OSIS yang sedang asyik meletakkan kepala nanasnya di kedua tangannya yang terletak di atas meja. Dapat ditebak, matanya pasti sedang tertutup dan Temari pun dapat mendengar dengkuran pelan dari arah pemuda itu.

Ia bangkit, menghampiri pemuda itu. Seolah tak ingat pada tumpukan kertas berisi proposal-proposal dari berbagai klub ekstrakurikuler untuk acara yang akan diadakan sekolah beberapa minggu lagi yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Bangun, pemalas!" seru gadis pirang itu, mencoba membangunkan sang pemuda. Ia berdiri di depan meja pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Kedua tangannya ia posisikan di pinggang.

Tak ada reaksi. Seakan mencoba membantah Hukum Newton ketiga. **(1)**

Temari mendecakkan lidah. Ia mengulangi kata-katanya, lebih keras.

Namun tetap saja usahnya tak berhasil. Pemuda malas itu hanya sedikit menggeliat dan mengubah posisi tidurnya sambil sedikit mengerang. Kembali tidur.

Temari mulai dongkol. Kali ini ia menggebrak meja sehingga kertas yang dilipat berbentuk prisma segitiga tanpa alas bertuliskan 'Ketua OSIS' terlompat. "BANGUN, DASAR PEMALAS!"

Pemuda bernama Shikamaru Nara itu mengangkat kepala perlahan. Matanya masih setengah terbuka. Terlihat sekali ia terganggu oleh teriakan sang gadis berkuncir empat di hadapannya. "Cih, mendokusei."

Gigi Temari bergemeletuk saking kesalnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia menyembur Shikamaru, "Hei, aku tahu kalau kau Ketua OSIS! Tapi kau tak bisa seenaknya saja tidur begitu, membiarkanku sendiri mengerjakan tumpukan proposal itu! Sebagian juga kau bertanggungjawab, kan?"

Shikamaru hanya menguap mendengarnya, seolah barusan Temari sedang mendongeng, bukan menyemburnya. "Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Sisakan saja sebagian untukku." tukasnya singkat, sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktivitas rutinnya.

Temari menganga. Sama sekali tak menyangka tanggapan yang akan diberikan oleh Shikamaru.

Sambil bersungut-sungut ia kembali ke tempatnya, melanjutkan mengurus tumpukan proposal di mejanya. Lalu membagi dua tumpukan proposal tersebut, menyisakan untuk Shikamaru sesuai 'titah'nya barusan. Ia tahu akan percuma membangunkan Shikamaru kembali, karena pemuda itu hanya akan kembali tidur dan membiarkan proposal-proposal itu tergeletak di mejanya.

Gadis manis itu menghela napas. Ia bingung mengapa Shikamaru bisa terpilih menjadi Ketua OSIS. Bukankah pemuda itu terkenal sangat pemalas, senang bolos, dan tidak tertarik melakukan hal-hal yang—menurut pemuda itu—merepotkan? Dan lagi gadis itu berpendapat masih banyak yang dapat dan layak menjadi Ketua OSIS. Seperti Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Akasuna no Sasori, atau Haku.

Yah, Haku.

Lelaki bermata tajam yang berwajah manis dan cukup cantik itu sukses merebut hatinya. Menarik perhatian si sulung Sabaku yang sempat dikenal sebagai gadis yang tak tertarik pada makhluk berjenis lelaki. Bukannya Temari pencinta sesama jenis, tapi karena ia memang belum menemukan seorang pun yang dapat merebut hatinya.

Dan kini, Haku-lah pemuda pertama yang berhasil menjadi tambatan hati Temari.

Dan Temari tahu bahwa sayangnya Haku telah menyukai seseorang.

Coba tebak siapa?

Shion. Gadis pirang yang terkenal cukup dingin satu tingkat di bawah mereka.

Yah, itu tak mengejutkan selama kalian belum tahu bahwa Shion adalah kekasih Kankurou yang notabene adik kandung Temari.

Lucu bukan, cinta pertama Temari adalah lelaki yang justru mencintai kekasih adik kandungnya?

Ya, ya. Tak usah kalian beritahu pun aku tak cukup bodoh untuk tahu bahwa lelucon itu sama sekali tak lucu.

(*)

"Kankurou, Gaara, sarapan sudah kuletakkan di meja! Aku berangkat duluan!"

Tak ada sahutan, tapi Temari sama sekali tak mau ambil pusing. Ia segera menyambar tas dan memakai sepatu. Tak sampai lima detik kemudian derap kakinya sudah terdengar tanda ia berlari sepanjang perjalanan.

Semenjak menjadi Wakil Ketua OSIS, Temari kerap harus berangkat lebih pagi dibandingkan teman-temannya dan kedua adik kembarnya yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Terutama karena kini tumpukan proposal kemarin sedang menunggunya, karena kemarin ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menyelesaikan bagiannya.

Sesampainya di depan ruang OSIS, Temari mengangkat sebelah alis. Pintu ruang OSIS sudah sedikit terbuka. Sakura kah, sebagai Sekretaris? Atau Hinata, sang Bendahara? Tunggu, seingatnya pemegang kunci ruang OSIS hanya dua orang; penjaga sekolah dan dirinya. Yap, dirinya, kendati ia hanya seorang wakil. Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk memegang kunci, hingga Temari yang akhirnya harus memegang kunci.

Perlahan Temari membuka pintu. "Permisi…"

Temari tak perlu membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk mengetahui siapa yang sudah berada di dalam. Matanya sudah menangkap seorang pemuda berkuncir tinggi sedang tidur di mejanya yang bertandakan 'Ketua OSIS'.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang ketua super malas bernama Shikamaru?

Temari nyaris tak percaya. Pemalas ulung itu sudah berada di sekolah sepagi ini? Ia melirik jam abu-abu yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Masih pukul tujuh kurang. Hei, bel masuk berbunyi pukul setengah delapan!

Temari mengusap matanya, mengira salah lihat. Tapi tetap saja yang ia lihat pukul tujuh kurang lima menit. Ia melirik jam dinding di belakang meja Shikamaru. Sama. Pertanyaannya, apa yang ia lakukan?

Oh, oke. Cukup, Temari. Bukan saatnya ambil pusing untuk itu. Sekarang, bereskan proposal-proposal itu sebelum akan ada proposal baru yang akan meninggikan tumpukan.

Temari mulai membuka map-map proposal satu persatu, mencari yang belum ia kerjakan. Tidak, tidak. Tumpukan proposal di mejanya sudah ia kerjakan semua. Sekarang, periksa tumpukan di meja Shikamaru.

Dahi Temari mengernyit. Tumpukan proposal di meja Shikamaru sudah terisi sebagian besar, lengkap dengan tanda tangan pemuda itu sendiri. Sisanya, yang berada di tumpukan berbeda, yang hanya berjumlah dua atau tiga, terlihat belum dikerjakan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengambilnya dan meletakkannya di mejanya, bersiap untuk ia kerjakan.

Dan setelah membacanya beberapa detik Temari mengerti mengapa proposal itu masih bersih dari tanda tangan. Proposal-proposal itu tak cukup bagus untuk diterima. Singkatnya, lebih pantas ditolak.

Temari tersenyum pada sosok yang masih asyik tidur di tempatnya itu. Manis.

"Hei, tak kusangka kau cukup rajin untuk mengerjakan ini semua. Sendiri."

(*)

Shikamaru meregangkan tangan. "Uugh…"

"Sudah bangun, Pemalas?"

Shikamaru menoleh pada asal suara, Temari, yang sedang tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat." sahutnya dengan nada malas.

"Mau kubuatkan kopi, Ketua? Kau terlihat sangat mengantuk." tawar Temari menuju rak, berniat mengambil gelas.

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alis. Ketua? Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan, itu merepotkan. "Terima kasih."

"Kau suka kopi hitam?"

Shikamaru memutar bola mata. Kopi hitam? "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bukan lelaki berumur empat puluhan ke atas." katanya, mengundang cengiran kecil di bibir Temari. "_Moccacino_ sudah cukup untukku."

Temari tak menyahut. Dengan cekatan ia membuka dua bungkus _moccacino_ dan menuang isinya, disusul air panas. "Sepuluh menit lagi bel akan berbunyi, lebih baik kau cuci muka, rapikan kemeja dan pakai jasmu."

"Ya, ya. Baru saja ingin kulakukan." Shikamaru keluar, menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari ruang OSIS.

Lima menit kemudian mereka sudah asyik menikmati _moccacino _masing-masing.

"Hei, Sabaku. Kau mau tahu sesuatu?"

"Ya?"

"Kau memang tak kalah cerewet dengan ibuku, tapi kau jauh lebih bisa diandalkan." sahut Shikamaru tanpa berpikir apa yang akan Temari lakukan padanya karena berkata seperti itu.

Temari langsung meletakkan cangkirnya dengan agak keras, kesal setengah mati. _'Sialan, ia menyamakanku dengan ibunya?'_ "Yah, terima kasih atas pujianmu. Aku juga tak menyangka bahwa kau yang sangat pemalas ini menjadi Ketua OSIS. Aku sebenarnya sering bertanya-tanya, apa yang orang-orang pikirkan sebenarnya?"

Shikamaru _nyengir_.

"Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih kau mau menyelesaikan proposal bagianku." Temari tersenyum. "Jam berapa sebenarnya kau datang?"

"Jam enam lewat sedikit—yeah," Shikamaru kembali memutar bola mata, "Ibuku menyetel jam dinding di rumahku satu jam lebih awal. Sial benar." gerutunya. "Ya sudah, kukerjakan saja sisa proposal setelah meminjam kunci dari penjaga sekolah."

Temari hanya mengangguk-angguk. '_Huh, kukira ia memang berniat datang pagi.'_

"Oh ya, kau suka Haku, ya?"

Mendadak wajah Temari dipenuhi semburat tipis berwarna merah dan rasa hangat.

Shikamaru tersenyum lebar. "Benar?"

"Lalu, kenapa? Bukan urusanmu, kan?"

Shikamaru meneguk _moccacino_nya. "Yah, aku hanya bertanya. Tak usah kau jawab, wajahmu sudah menjawabnya."

"Siapa juga yang mau menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu?" sambar Temari.

Shikamaru tertawa. "Wajahmu semakin memerah, tuh."

Temari hanya memalingkan muka, malu. '_Sialan kau!'_

"Manis sekali wajahmu ketika sedang malu begitu."

Sontak Temari menatap wajah Shikamaru, beradu pandang.

"Kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu yang seperti itu."

"Hah?"

(*)

Konan tertawa mendengar cerita Temari tentang obrolan sang Ketua OSIS dan wakilnya tadi pagi di ruang OSIS.

Temari mengerucutkan bibir, "Apa sih, yang kau tertawakan? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, tahu!"

Konan masih tertawa. "Kau salah. Itu lucu, Temari."

"Apanya? Apanya yang lucu?"

"Aku membayangkan wajahmu ketika Shikamaru berkata bahwa ia menyukaimu yang seperti itu. Kupikir kau pasti _cengo_ sekali. Aku ingin lihat!"

Kerucut bibir Temari makin menjadi.

Hanya terdengar suara tawa Konan di antara mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"Lalu?" tanya Temari usai Konan tertawa. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa?" Konan perlu berpikir sejenak untuk memikirkan maksud sahabatnya itu. "Oh, itu…" katanya, memasang senyum lebar—nakal—dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Kau mau mempertimbangkan Shikamaru juga? Menjadi nomor dua setelah Haku?"

Jitakan super dari Temari sukses membuat kepala Konan benjol. "Tidak, tentu saja! Apa maksudmu?"

Konan harus meratapi hiasan rambutnya yang rusak dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Temari, "Kau tahu maksudku, Temari. Otakmu kan, jenius. Lagipula menurutku Shikamaru juga tidak buruk. Ya, kalau dibandingkan dengan Haku, mungkin Haku hanya satu-dua tingkat lebih unggul. Shikamaru hanya kalah dalam soal tampang, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu membandingkan Haku dengan Shikamaru?" Temari terdengar agak terkejut mendengar pembandingan Konan. Dan menurutnya Haku hanya unggul satu-dua tingkat dari Shikamaru? Hah! Kenapa tidak sekalian saja katakan mereka sama unggulnya? "Tentu saja Haku jauh lebih unggul dari Shikamaru dalam hal apapun! Apalagi kau juga tahu, kalau Shikamaru adalah pemalas ulung, kan?"

"Tidak semua, Temari. Semua tahu kalau Shikamaru sangat jauh lebih unggul dibandingkan Haku dalam hal otak! Ingat?"

Yah, Temari hanya lupa satu hal itu, kan?

"Terima saja, Temari. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada kau terus berharap pada Haku, kan?"

(*)

Haku.

Pemuda itu memang tak setampan Gaara adik bungsunya, sedingin Sasuke, atau sejenius Shikamaru. Sebutkan saja sifatnya, pasti ada yang jauh lebih unggul dibandingkan ia. Tapi Temari sudah terlanjur mengaguminya.

Perasaan itu muncul ketika ia ditertawakan karena tak bisa memukul bola voli yang terarah padanya. Lalu—seperti cerita di komik-komik—Haku menolongnya dan menyemangatinya. Itu kejadian setahun lalu, ketika dirinya masih terlampau bodoh dalam voli jika dibandingkan dengan sekarang. Temari kini merupakan pemain voli kebanggaan sekolah.

Lalu tumbuh subur seiring berlalunya waktu. Dan ketika ia mulai berani untuk mengatakan perasaannya, berita tentang Haku mencintai dan mengharapkan Shion mulai menyebar luas. Padahal ketika itu Shion sudah resmi tiga bulan dengan Kankurou. Haku sendiri tak menyangkal gosip tersebut. Ia hanya bungkam.

Diam-diam Temari mencari tahu berita itu lebih dalam. Benar saja, karena Haku sendiri sudah mengagumi Shion beberapa minggu sebelum Shion berpacaran dengan Kankurou. Sayang, Haku baru menyadarinya setelah Shion telah menjadi milik Kankurou.

Temari kecewa. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk menyimpan perasaan itu dalam-dalam, tanpa diketahui seorang pun kecuali Konan dan beberapa teman dekatnya yang memang sudah terlanjur tahu.

Tapi—

—darimana Shikamaru tahu soal ini?

(*)

"Neechan, aku pamit dulu!"

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Temari heran melihat Kankurou berpakaian rapi. Celana jeans biru tua, kemeja putih kotak-kotak coklat yang lengannya dilipat sampai tiga jari di atas siku dan kancing terbuka serta kaos oblong hitam polos sebagai dalaman itu sangat rapi untuk ukuran Kankurou yang kerap berantakan. Ditambah lagi riasan wajahnya yang telah dihapus bersih, ya ampun. Benarkah itu Kankurou? Atau jangan-jangan itu Gaara yang menyamar?

Keheranan Temari terjawab sudah ketika sebuah suara terdengar dari pintu depan, "Permisi…"

Sedetik kemudian Kankurou sudah berceloteh, "Maaf, Shion! Aku baru saja ingin pergi, kau sudah datang! Aku benar-benar minta maaf, rupanya sulit sekali ya, berpakaian rapi itu. Gaara bawel sekali saat membantuku. Ia bilang aku harusnya begini, jangan seperti itu. Lalu ini, itu… huah! Merepotkan sekali!"

Temari buru-buru bersembunyi untuk mengintip. Jujur saja, rasanya lucu juga kalau melihat mereka sedang berduaan. Dalam kondisi biasa, mereka bagaikan dua boneka yang dipajang di etalase toko. Shion menjadi boneka porselen dengan dandanan seorang putri, sementara Kankurou adalah boneka pemain kabuki **(2)** yang baru dipungut dari jalanan. Tapi kali ini berbeda, boneka pemain kabuki itu menjelma menjadi pemuda tampan bagaikan pangeran yang cocok berdampingan dengan sang putri.

Shion tersenyum. "Makanya, lain kali berusahalah untuk selalu rapi! Sini, biar kurapikan sedikit kerahmu itu. Agak miring."

Lihatlah, mereka terlihat begitu cocok. Perbedaan memang diperlukan untuk menyatukan, di samping pengertian dan kesetiaan, benar?

"Kurou-kun," Temari tertawa kecil mendengar panggilan Shion untuk Kankurou, "Mana Temari-senpai?"

"Di dalam. Tadi ia sedang membaca. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya dulu. Boleh, kan?"

"Kenapa tidak? Asal kau tidak mengganggunya saja." kata Kankurou menyejajari langkah Shion yang sudah masuk. Melihat itu, Temari buru-buru kembali ke tempatnya. Berpura-pura masih sibuk membaca sambil menghabiskan teh yang sebenarnya sudah habis itu.

"Temari-senpai!" Shion muncul dari belakang Temari. "Apa kabar?"

*Yah, hanya sebagai info, Shion jika di sekolah dan ketika berhadapan dengan Sabaku bersaudara beda sifat*

"Ah, kau, Shion. Aku baik-baik saja, seperti yang kau lihat." Temari menutup buku yang baru saja ia 'baca' seraya memperhatikan penampilan Shion. Manis, dengan _tank top _putih yang dilapis dengan _blazer_ lengan pendek dan rok satin sebetis berwarna krim. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai, tidak seperti biasanya yang diikat setinggi pinggang. "Mau kencan dengan Kankurou lagi, ya?"

Shion tersenyum lebar. "Iya. Boleh, kan, Kurou-kun kupinjam dulu?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit merayu. Tangannya memeluk lengan kiri Kankurou, manja. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Kankurou hanya senyum-senyum saja. Tentu saja, siapa sih, yang bakal menolak dipeluk manja oleh gadis semanis Shion?

"Kenapa tidak? Bawa saja Kankurou semaumu. Tidak dikembalikan juga boleh, bagus malah. Menambah jatah uang sakuku dan Gaara yang dikirim dua bulan sekali. Juga melenyapkan bakteri pengganggu dan penyebab sakit mata di rumah ini." tutur Temari membuat Kankurou mendelik sebal.

Shion tertawa. "Aku setuju denganmu, Temari-senpai. Kurou-kun memang bakteri pengganggu." Langsung saja Shion ikut mendapat delikan yang sama dari kekasih tercintanya. "Tapi ia sama sekali tidak membuat sakit mata, kok, Senpai!" lanjut Shion mengerlingkan mata. "Iya kan, Kurou-kun?"

Semburat tipis langsung menyebar cepat di pipi Kankurou. Membuat Temari dan Shion tertawa.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa?" sebuah suara yang mengikuti langkah kaki menuruni tangga menghentikan tawa Temari. Sebuah tarikan sebelah alis ke atas menggantikan tawanya. Benaknya mengeluarkan satu pertanyaan, mengapa Gaara berpakaian sama dengan Kankurou?

"Gaara-kun juga boleh kupinjam, Temari-senpai?"

Temari hanya balik bertanya heran, "Untuk apa? Kau tak memacari kedua adik kembarku ini, kan?"

"Tentu tidak, Senpai!" Shion tertawa kecil, lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "Bolehkah aku mempersilakan Matsuri-chan masuk, Senpai? Ia sudah menunggu sedari tadi."

Temari mulai paham. Ia hanya berujar, "Silakan saja."

"Matsuri-chan, masuk saja!" seru Shion. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis berambut _hazel _masuk dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Hai, Matsuri. Kau terlihat cantik sekali hari ini." sapa Temari.

"Terima kasih, Senpai." Matsuri tersenyum kecil.

Shion menarik Gaara yang sudah di situ dan menyatukan tangannya dengan tangan Matsuri. "Nah, begini kan lebih bagus." katanya tersenyum puas. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Matsuri bersemu.

Temari melirik jam dinding. "Wah, sudah jam tiga. Kapan kalian akan memulai _double date_ ini? Kalian tentu tidak mau hanya dua jam bersama pasangan, kan, sebelum matahari terbenam?"

Kankurou yang menyahut, "Ayolah, Shion. Kau terlalu lama."

Shion menggembungkan pipi, kesal namun pipinya sedikit merona. ""Huu… iya, iya."

Matsuri tertawa, mencoba membalas atas perlakuan Shion menyatukan tangannya dengan tangan Gaara tanpa persetujuannya. "Ayo, Shion-chan. 'Kurou-kun'mu itu tak sabar ingin bermesra-mesraan denganmu."

Tanpa aba-aba wajah pasangan yang baru saja diledek itu memerah layaknya buah arbei secara bersamaan. Temari dan Matsuri tertawa, sementara Gaara hanya melepaskan tawa kecil.

Gaara sendiri yang memutus tawa mereka dan menyelamatkan kakak kembarnya. "Ya sudah, ayo. Kami pamit dulu, Neechan."

"Yap, bersenang-senang, ya!" balas Temari ketika melepas mereka di depan rumah.

Sebelum pergi, sempat-sempatnya Shion berbisik pada Temari dan menggodanya, "Kami menunggu _triple date_ bersama Temari-senpai. Cepat-cepat punya pacar, ya, Senpai!"

Temari tertawa renyah, "Doakan saja!"

Sepeninggal mereka berempat, Temari menghela napas. Teringat kembali akan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan karena gurauan Shion barusan. Andai saja yang barusan mengatakan itu adalah orang lain, mungkin tak terlalu masalah. Tapi ini Shion, gadis yang membuat cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Haku. Ini Shion, gadis yang membuat Temari kecewa karena tak dapat dilupakan Haku. Ini Shion, gadis yang…

Temari harap, ada seseorang yang dapat membuatnya melupakan Haku.

—bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?

Dengan pengecualian Shikamaru, oke?

(*)

Bukannya Haku tak tahu kalau Temari menyukainya, tapi ia hanya tak menyangka kalau baru saja Temari berani mengakui perasaannya langsung, padanya.

_**Flashback: On**_

Haku memang merasa ada sedikit getaran menyenangkan di dadanya ketika berpapasan dengan gadis berambut _light blond_ yang dikenal dengan Shion itu atau hanya sekedar melihat gadis itu. Tapi getaran itu berbeda ketika ada lelaki berambut coklat acak-acakan dengan riasan aneh di wajahnya saat berada di samping Shion. Ingin sekali ia rasanya menyingkirkan jauh-jauh lelaki Sabaku kembaran Gaara itu dari sisi Shion, tapi tentu saja itu mustahil. Bagaimanapun juga Kankurou adalah kekasih Shion. Berani memisahkan mereka berdua itu namanya nekat. Ia bisa dicap perebut pacar orang.

Tapi Haku sudah terlanjur mencintai Shion. Bisa dibilang jauh sebelum Kankurou dan Shion resmi kekasih. Sayangnya pemuda itu terlambat menyadarinya. Ketika ia mulai sadar bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu, Shion sudah tak bisa menerima cintanya lagi. Shion hanya bisa menerima cinta yang diberikan Kankurou.

Haku tak tahu seberapa bodohnya ia ketika memutuskan untuk tetap menyimpan perasaan itu rapat-rapat dan mengharapkan Shion. Berharap mendapatkan cinta dari seseorang yang telah memberikan cintanya pada orang lain? Ingin rasanya Haku menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dan dengan kebodohan yang ia sadari itu, ia tetap saja melakukannya. Demi Kami-sama, tak tahukah ia seberapa banyak gadis yang dapat ia taklukkan hanya dengan tersenyum?

Dan Temari salah satunya. Ia mengagumi Haku jauh sebelum Haku sadar perasaannya ke Shion, bahkan sebelum adiknya menyatakan perasaan ke Shion. Dan sebagai perempuan, wajar kan, jika ia mengagumi seorang lelaki tanpa berani mengatakannya?

Dulu, ia memang sudah berani mengutarakan perasaannya. Dan kepercayaandirinya langsung runtuh mendengar kabar Haku mencintai Shion. Tapi kini, detik ini, kepercayaandirinya tumbuh lagi, memaksanya mengatakan langsung pada Haku.

Maka, tanpa basa-basi, ia menghampiri Haku yang sedang menatap lekat-lekat sosok gadis yang asyik tertawa bersama teman-temannya dengan Kankurou di sisinya. Membuatnya harus mereguk ludah dulu karena keberaniannya sempat hilang ketika menyadari gadis yang Haku tatap.

"Haku-kun…" sebuah suara memaksa Haku memalingkan tatapannya sejenak dari gadis pujaannya, "Boleh minta waktu sebentar?"

Haku tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau bicara sesuatu?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Temari mengangguk. Sedikit ragu menyelinap ke hatinya sebelum ia buang jauh-jauh.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Haku ramah. Kami-sama, lima kata dengan nada ramah itu saja berhasil membuat jantung Temari langsung berdebar lebih cepat!

"Ngg… Haku-kun. Begini…"

Haku harus sabar mendengar kelanjutan kalimat gugup dari Temari.

"…err.. aku.. tahu.. kalau Haku-kun… mencintai Shion…"

Jantung Haku berhenti berfungsi beberapa detik mendengar nama itu disebut.

"..tapi, ngg… bolehkah kalau.. eh, maksudku.. bisakah kalau.."

Sabar sebentar, Haku. Temari akan menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebentar lagi.

"..bisakah kalau… aku.. mengganti.. kan.. posisi Shion.."

"…di hati Haku-kun?"

.

"Eh?"

.

Temari menunduk dalam-dalam, tak berani mengangkat wajah.

Butuh waktu sebelum Haku bertanya, "Apa barusan kau… menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?"

Tanpa membuang waktu Temari mengangguk cepat. Benaknya berharap Haku akan cepat-cepat menjawab, dan jawaban dari pengakuannya adalah "Ya, boleh saja."

Tapi tak semua kenyataan itu menyenangkan. Tak semua kenyataan itu manis. Jawaban yang ia dapat adalah, "Maaf, tapi.. sepertinya aku.. tidak bisa."

Jawaban itu sontak membuat Temari mengangkat wajah, keberanian tiba-tiba menghampirinya untuk memandang lurus mata _dark brown _milik Haku.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan klasik ketika pengakuan cintamu tak diterima.

Dan jawaban yang diberikan Haku juga merupakan jawaban klasik untuk pertanyaan Temari, "Yah, bagaimanapun juga seseorang yang kau cintai akan sulit tergantikan di hatimu, kan?"

Jadi jangan heran jika hati Temari langsung hancur saat itu juga. Seperti yang biasa kau rasakan jika kau ditolak.

"Maaf."

Temari tak bereaksi. Ia terus menunduk, menahan air mata yang sudah melesak ingin keluar.

Hingga Haku pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

_**Flashback: Off**_

.

"Temari? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tetapi pertanyaan itu tak dapat membuat Temari mengangkat kepala.

"Temari?"

Tetap saja tak berhasil.

"Hei, Temari. Aku bicara padamu." Sebuah jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang memegang dagunya memaksanya mengangkat wajah.

Shikamaru mengangkat alis melihat segenang air mengalir di pipi gadis di hadapannya. "Kau menangis?"

Temari tak menjawab. Ia justru menepis jemari si pemuda Nara di dagunya.

"Oh, ayolah, Temari. Telingamu tidak tuli, kan?"

Ya ampun, tolong deh, Shikamaru. Apa aku perlu mengubahmu menjadi seorang wanita di fictku ini untuk membuatmu mengerti jika seorang gadis tak ingin diganggu ketika bersedih? /Shikamaru: aku hanya mengikuti naskahmu, bodoh. Author: ups, sori, lupa/

"Te—"

"Ya, aku mendengarmu, bodoh! Aku tidak tuli! Dan kau tidak buta, kan? Kau bisa melihatku menangis, kan?" cecar Temari kesal. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Shikamaru hanya diam. Menunggu tangis Temari mereda.

"Lalu apa?"

"Eh?"

"Lalu kenapa kau ke sini? Kau mau apa?" sembur Temari. Masih kesal.

"Hei, hei. Kenapa jadi galak begitu? Aku hanya memenuhi permintaan Konan. Ia meminta tolong padaku untuk memanggilmu."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Tadi di kelas ketika ia meminta tolong padaku."

Temari langsung melewati Shikamaru tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, tidak sekalipun terima kasih.

"Heh," Shikamaru menarik bibirnya ke kanan atas. "Maaf Konan, kupinjam namamu dulu tadi."

.

Sekembalinya Temari dari toilet, ia langsung menuju kelas untuk mencari Konan. _'Itu dia,'_ pikirnya ketika mendapati Konan sedang asyik melipat-lipat kertas—yang Temari duga sedang membuat hiasan rambut baru—di tempatnya. Setengah berlari ia menghampiri sahabatnya yang berambut biru sebahu itu.

"Hei, kau memanggilku?"

Konan menoleh. Temari langsung duduk di kursi di sebelahnya yang memang tempat sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Memanggilmu?" ulang Konan, lupa akan kreasi origaminya. Dahinya mengernyit. "Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

'_Cih, sial. Nanas itu menipuku.'_ Temari berdecak dalam hati. "Nanas jelek itu tadi. Berarti dia bohong, sialan."

Diam-diam Konan tersenyum. _'Harusnya kau bilang-bilang dulu kalau mau pinjam namaku, nanas!'_ "Ya sudahlah. Omong-omong, kau darimana tadi? Aku tak melihatmu sedari tadi."

"Hanya dari toilet." jawab Temari singkat. Jawaban yang membuat Konan curiga. Hei hei, Temari tak berbohong!

"Apa yang kau lakukan di toilet?" tanya Konan. Dalam hati ia merutuki diri sendiri, _'Tentu saja buang air, dasar bodoh!'_

Toh, nyatanya Temari justru tak menyahut barang sepatah kata pun. Konan merasa tak sia-sia juga menanyakan pertanyaan yang sempat dianggapnya pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Oke, kalau kau tak mau menjawab." Konan menyudahi pembicaraan tersebut, kembali menekuni kreasi origaminya. Tahu kalau Temari tak akan menjawab walau ia menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Konan," panggilan Temari menghentikan Konan kembali. "Tadi aku…"

(*)

Sekarang, mari kita beralih ke pemuda yang baru saja dirutuk Temari beberapa saat lalu. Pemuda yang sedang asyik menikmati angin sesepoi di atap sekolah seperti biasa.

_Shikamaru's POV_

Cewek itu memang merepotkan. Terutama si sulung Sabaku bersaudara itu.

Tadi, saat pertama kusapa, ia masih menangis. Saat ingin kutanya kesekian kali, ia malah memotong dengan galak. Pakai memaki, pula. Yah, aku memang sempat memakinya juga, sih. Tapi itu kan karena aku kesal ia tak menjawab panggilanku berkali-kali. Sementara dia? Baru sekali bicara saja sudah pakai makian. Benar-benar deh, dia itu.

Huh, kenapa sih, cewek itu selalu marah-marah kalau bicara padaku?

Kemarin, saat mengurus proposal, ia membangunkanku sambil teriak-teriak. Coba kalau dia tahu kemarinnya itu aku sibuk mengurus bagianku hingga aku kelelahan. Bukannya mentang-mentang aku Ketua OSIS, wajar kan, kalau aku jadi mengantuk dan tidur?

Lalu tadi, haah…~

Menyebalkan.

Padahal saat dia bicara pada Haku, ia gugup setengah mati. Huh.

Apa sih, bagusnya cowok cantik itu? Yeah, cantik. Karena saat pertama kali aku melihatnya di Ospek kemarin, kukira dia itu cewek. Sampai kulihat kalau dia memakai celana.

Sekali lagi, apa sih, bagusnya dia itu? Dia kan, cuma cerdas, jago olahraga, aktif dalam berbagai klub, cukup tampan—eh, rupanya dia cukup sempurna untuk menarik perhatian seorang cewek. Sial. Bodoh sekali aku tadi, berpikir kalau 'dia cuma…'.

Sayang, dia nggak lebih sempurna dari Kankurou di mata Shion. Heh. Kasihan sekali dia.

Dan bodoh. Masih mengharapkan Shion? Cowok bodoh mana yang masih mau bermimpi kosong? Jelas-jelas Shion sudah punya Kankurou. Haku memang lebih dari bodoh.

Kalau ingin katakan aku sama bodohnya dengan dia karena mengharapkan Temari, silakan. Tapi aku tetap merasa kalau diriku tak sebodoh dia, toh Temari masih bukan punya siapa-siapa.

Jadi boleh kan, aku masih mengharapkan Temari?

_End of Shikamaru's POV_

(*)

"Kau mau mengantarkan proposal-proposal itu, cewek merepotkan? Aku ngantuk."

Temari mendecak dipanggil seperti itu. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tantangnya.

"Terserah kau saja." Shikamaru beralih ke Sakura. "Sakura, kau mau mengantarkan proposal-proposal itu ke Tsunade-sama? Aku lelah."

Sakura bangkit, menghentikan pekerjaannya. "Baik, Ketua."

"Tidak usah, aku saja." potong Temari. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, ia mengambil tumpukan proposal dari mejanya dan meja Shikamaru lalu beranjak keluar.

"Tadi kau bilang tidak mau, eh?" tanya Shikamaru dengan seringai, menghentikan langkah Temari.

"Aku tidak bilang tidak mau, aku hanya bertanya bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau, Ketua." tandas Temari tanpa menoleh, menekankan pada kata terakhir. Dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi terhenti.

"Ya, ya." tanggap Shikamaru malas. Kembali merebahkan kepalanya ke meja.

Sakura dan Hinata hanya melempar pandang, lalu menggelengkan kepala. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa Ketua OSIS dan wakilnya punya hubungan seburuk itu. Hanya dalam hati.

(*)

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru?"

'_Oh, Kami-sama, tolong. Kenapa Konan harus menyebut nama itu untuk membuka pembicaraan? Menanyakan hubunganku dengan nanas sialan itu pula.' _Temari menghela napas. "Buruk."

Konan mengernyit. Sebegitu parahkah hingga sahabatnya itu menjawabnya dengan jawaban sesingkat itu? "Ada masalah?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Temari mengibaskan tangan. "Konan, bisakah kau tidak menyinggung-nyinggung dirinya lagi?"

Konan tidak mengiyakan, tapi juga tidak berkata 'tidak'. Ia justru bertanya, "Ayolah, Temari. Hubunganmu terus memburuk semenjak Shikamaru berkata bahwa ia menyukaimu. Memangnya ada apa dengan kata itu?"

"Kata itu memang tidak salah, tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Konan, bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menyinggung-nyinggungnya lagi?"

Konan tak menghiraukan. "Kenapa kau tidak suka? Ia hanya mengutarakan perasaannya saja. Iya, kan?"

"Konan—"

"Bukannya aku membela Shikamaru, tapi kurasa kau sedikit kelewatan padanya. Ia sama sekali tidak salah mengatakan perasaannya, karena cowok memang seperti itu, benar? Dan kini kau malah memusuhinya. Bisakah kau melunak padanya?"

"Kon—"

"Jangan bilang kau masih mengharapkan Haku, Temari. Ia bodoh, masih mengharapkan Shion. Dan kau ikut-ikutan bodoh dengan melakukan hal yang sama. Buka matamu, Temari-ku Sayang. Shi—"

"Cukup, Konan!" potong Temari. "Cukup, oke? Cukup. Aku tahu, Konan, tak usah kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu!"

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu?" kejar Konan.

Temari menunduk, meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala, menutup telinga. "Aku tidak tahu, sungguh!" ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau tanya apa yang kutunggu, aku pun tidak tahu. Aku tidak merasa menunggu sesuatu. Mungkin aku hanya merasa tidak siap, Konan. Ya, aku hanya merasa tidak siap… kurasa…" racaunya, pelan-pelan menutup mata. Kedua alisnya bertaut dengan raut wajah sedih.

Konan memeluk Temari. Tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah menyeruak dan memenuhi dadanya melihat Temari seperti itu. Tak tega.

Tak ada yang bicara.

"Maaf, Temari.." Konan membuka mulut, memutus keheningan. "Aku minta maaf. Aku salah, aku yang salah. Aku terlalu memaksamu, ya? Maaf Temari, aku benar-benar minta maaf…" gadis bermata abu-abu itu memeluk Temari semakin erat.

(*)

"Pagi, Sakura! Pagi, Hinata!" sapa Temari riang pada sang Sekretaris dan Bendahara OSIS yang sudah duduk manis di tempatnya.

"Pagi, Temari." Sakura tersenyum.

"P-pagi, T-Temari-chan." Hinata tersenyum, matanya sedikit memperhatikan Temari lekat-lekat. "S-sepertinya Temari-chan sa-sangat gembira hari ini. Ada kabar apa?"

"Kegembiraan tidak harus karena adanya kabar baik, kan? Bukankah setiap hari kita harus menjalani hari dengan penuh semangat?"

Tiba-tiba seorang makhluk tak jelas beralis tebal, berambut mangkok, bermata bulat dengan bulu mata yang terlihat jelas muncul di pintu ruang OSIS mengepalkan tinju ke atas sambil berseru, "YOSH! Kau benar! SEMANGAT MASA MUDAAAA!"

Beruntunglah para tokoh kita yang sedang di ruang OSIS itu tak ada yang mempunyai sakit jantung.

Baiklah, sekarang lanjutkan saja dialog kalian sesuai naskah.

Baru saja Hinata ingin kembali bicara, Temari sudah bertanya, "Di mana ketua kita yang pemalas itu? Jangan katakan ia terlambat lagi. Haah~.. merepotkan."

Jangan salahkan Sakura dan Hinata jika mereka kini terbengong-bengong melihat Temari. Sejak kapan Temari pehatian pada Ketua OSIS itu? Tambah lagi Temari menggunakan kata-kata kesukaan sang pemuda Nara. Kami-sama, apa Temari sedang demam?

"Hoaahm… pagi."

Tiga pasang mata milik gadis-gadis itu menuju pintu. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kuncir tinggi ala nanas sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Rambutnya masih sedikit berantakan, mukanya jelas terlihat hanya baru dicipratkan air, kemeja agak kusut, dan jas tersampir di bahu. Ya ampun, Ketua OSIS sekolah mana lagi yang berani ke sekolah dengan tampang luar biasa berantakan seperti itu selain Shikamaru?

"Pagi!"

Tentu saja kalian dapat menebak siapa yang menjawab sapaan Shikamaru jika Shikamaru-nya sendiri sampai terlongo. Sakura dan Hinata sudah sepakat untuk menyatakan Temari demam melalui kontak batin, jadi mereka tidak ambil pusing.

"Kenapa kau melongo begitu? Masuklah, dan sebaiknya kau cuci muka dan rapikan pakaianmu dulu. Kau terlihat sangat berantakan, tahu? Sementara itu, apa kau mau kubuatkan kopi?"

Shikamaru meletakkan tasnya di samping mejanya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyahut, "Ya, ya. Terima kasih. Aku sudah tahu. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk kopinya, bisa aku minta _moccacino?"_

'Moccacino _ya, seperti waktu itu.'_ Temari tersenyum kecil. "Baik, akan kubuatkan. Bagaimana dengan kalian, Sakura? Hinata?"

"Aku teh manis hangat saja, terima kasih." Sakura.

"A-apa masih ada persediaan t-teh hijau? Ka-kalau ada, aku y-yang itu saja. T-terima kasih, Temari-chan." Hinata, kalian pasti tahu.

"Siap beberapa menit lagi!" Temari menuju rak alat makan.

"Kamar mandi kosong, kan?" Sakura menoleh pada pemuda Nara. Ia hanya menjawab singkat, "Ya, Ketua."

"Tak ada yang akan memakainya?

"Kurasa tidak."

"Hn, terima kasih, Sakura." Shikamaru menuju kamar mandi dengan sikat gigi dan pasta gigi di tangan. Secarik handuk bertengger di bahunya. "Aku di kamar mandi, jangan ganggu."

"Baik." sahut Sakura tak terlalu mempedulikan lagi. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

Tidakkah Shikamaru terlihat terlalu jelas jika ia berniat mandi di sekolah?

.

Tok tok tok

Belum semua kepala menoleh ke arah pintu, sang pengetok sudah masuk dan memamerkan cengiran khasnya. "Pagi, semua! Ada Hinata-chan?"

Wajah Hinata memerah melihat siapa yang mencarinya. "A-ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

Tanpa berkata permisi Naruto sudah menarik Hinata dari tempatnya. "Ayo ikut aku! Ada yang mau kutunjukkan pada Hinata-chan!"

"E-eeh.. N-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata bingung. Tangannya digenggam erat oleh lelaki pirang itu. Maka tak pelak rona di wajahnya semakin menjadi.

"Sudaah, ayo ikut aku saja!"

Sekejap kemudian pintu sudah kembali tertutup dengan suara BLAM!

"Aah.. dasar Naruto. Mengganggu saja." desah Sakura. Ia meregangkan tangannya. "Hei, jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh menit." sahut Temari.

"WAAA!" jeritan Sakura memaksa Temari melindungi lubang indra pendengarannya. "Gawat, aku kan ada janji dengan Sasuke-kun lima menit yang lalu!"

Temari mengangkat alis. Jangan bilang kalau Sakura akan—

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, Temari! Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, kok!" kata gadis berambut _pink_ itu dengan sedikit panik, hingga hampir saja ia menyenggol cangkir kosong bekas teh miliknya dua menit lalu. Ia memasukkan barang-barang ke tasnya dengan asal-asalan. "Daah, Temari!"

Temari masih bengong ketika Sakura membanting pintu. Derap kaki Sakura masih terdengar hingga beberapa waktu sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Kriiiit

Sepertinya pintu kamar mandi ruang OSIS harus diperbaiki untuk mencegah kerusakan telinga.

"Hei, Temari. Mana Sakura dan Hinata?" tanya sang pemuda yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Rambutnya yang dikuncir tinggi terlihat agak layu.

—meninggalkannya berdua dengan Shikamaru.

"Eh, ng.. ano.. tadi Hinata dibawa keluar"—dibawa paksa maksudnya—"oleh Naruto, dan Sakura baru ingat kalau ia ada janji dengan Sasuke yang seharusnya lima menit lalu."

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Temari. Sesekali ia mengusap handuknya ke rambut, mencoba mengeringkan rambut nanasnya itu.

_Temari's POV_

Untunglah ia tak terlalu memikirkan kami yang hanya berdua di ruang ini. Kalau ya—oh, tidak tidak. Jangan sampai.

Lalu? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Proposal sudah selesai dan aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Jadi..? Apa harus kukatakan sekarang..?

Yah, kalau begitu sekarang saja. Oke, satu.. du—

"Hei, cewek merepotkan. Terima kasih untuk _moccacino_nya." katanya, memutus keberanianku. Kulihat ia mulai meneguk _moccacino_nya.

Tunggu sebentar.

Apa tadi katanya?

Nanas sialan itu memanggilku cewek merepotkan? Hah, ia belum berkaca rupanya. Dan—oh sial, keberanianku untuk mengatakannya hilang sudah. Ia benar-benar nanas sialan.

Tapi, ya ampun Temari! Apa sih, susahnya mengatakan

"Err… Shikamaru, aku.. minta maaf karena telah marah-marah padamu kemarin."…?

Tidak susah, kan?

Tunggu dulu, ia menatapku. Yeah, jangan bilang kalau aku benar-benar mengatakannya tadi.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa, barusan? Kau minta maaf padaku? Atas kejadian kemarin?"

Ia tertawa.

Kalau boleh jujur, yang kukatakan tadi tidak ada yang lucu. Perkataanku tadi serius, bukan main-main. Aku sungguh-sungguh—memalukan mengakuinya—meminta maaf padanya.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanyaku dan langsung sukses menghentikan tawanya.

"Oh, maaf. Aku hanya merasa lucu saja." katanya beralasan. Ia berdehem, seperti merasa lebih berwibawa? Lupakan.

"Kau mau aku memaafkanmu?" tanyanya. Huh, gara-gara tawanya tadi aku sudah tak terlalu _mood_ lagi dan ingin mengatakan, "Tidak usah, terima kasih. Kapan-kapan saja." tapi entah mengapa aku hanya mengangguk saja.

"Tentu saja ada syaratnya. Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, Nona."

Pfuuh, ingin sekali ia kupukul untuk mengingatkan bahwa ia hanyalah nanas menyebalkan! Tidak usah sok-sok seperti itu saja ia mampu membuatku muntah.

"Sini, mendekatlah. Akan kuberitahu caranya agar kau kumaafkan." katanya, dengan tangan kiri di dekat mulut seperti ingin membisikkan sesuatu.

Aku maju saja ke depannya kar—

_End of Temari's POV_

Shikamaru tersenyum ketika Temari sontak mundur dan bertanya dengan nada emosi bercampur kaget. "Apa-apaan kau, Nanas?"

Jawaban pemuda itu terdengar begitu ringan. "Ayolah Temari, kau tahu kan, itu hanya kecupan singkat."

"T-tapi yang tadi itu di BIBIR!" balas Temari mulai marah.

"Ciuman pertama, eh?" goda Shikamaru dengan seringai di bibir. Bagai tak sadar kalau pertanyaan bernada ledekan itu juga pantas ditujukan untuknya.

Temari tak menjawab, ia masih sibuk meraba-raba bibirnya. Tak akan ada yang hilang atau kabur, Temari. Percayalah.

Temari berbalik, kesal pada pemuda di depannya yang merebut _first kiss_nya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Shikamaru bukan siapa-siapa untuknya, kenapa ia begitu berani melakukannya?

Seringaian kembali tercetak di wajah Shikamaru sebelum tangannya menarik tangan Temari hingga gadis itu kembali berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Ia memajukan wajah mengurangi jarak di antara mereka berdua, membuat wajah gadis pirang itu kembali merah. Dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah berbisik di telinga gadis tersebut, "Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Ide Shikamaru terlalu jenius untuk membuat hati gadis cerdas di hadapannya berhasil terobrak-abrik. Bukan terobrak-abrik karena ditolak atau diputuskan, tapi karena—yeah—senang dan malu, tentu saja.

Setelah berkata itu, Shikamaru merapikan diri. Jas yang ia sampirkan di kursi ia pakai, barang-barangnya ia masukkan satu persatu ke dalam tas, seolah barusan tak terjadi apa-apa. Seolah gadis yang masih terpaku di depan mejanya itu tak ada. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya masih sibuk merapikan barang-barang. "Jawab saja, ya atau tidak?"

Dan kepalanya terangkat serta alisnya yang sedikit naik menandakan ia agak terkejut—_surprise _mungkin, tepatnya, kalau harus kau deskripsikan—ketika mendapat jawaban menantang, "Kenapa tidak?"

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Kau kumaafkan."

Temari mendekat dan mencoba mengambil alih jas yang sedang dipakai Shikamaru. "Apa kau belum pernah memakai jas sebelumnya? Kau terlihat sedikit berantakan, mau kurapikan?"

(*)

**(1) **hukum tentang aksi dan reaksi. Bunyinya: 'Ketika sebuah benda memberikan gaya (aksi) pada benda lain, maka benda tersebut akan kembali memberikan gaya yang sama besar (reaksi) pada benda pertama dengan arah yang berlawanan'. Dan ini sebenernya sama sekali nggak nyambung karena hukum ini cuman berlaku kalau salah satu atau kedua bendanya itu benda mati -_-

**(2)** kabuki itu semacam teater tradisonal Jepang di mana semua pemainnya laki-laki dan dirias (kumadori).

*author siul-siul abis ngeliat dan baca ulang ceritanya*

Cerita apaan neh? Buset, Shion OOC banget! Aduh, gomen banget Shion. Demi kelancaran ceritaku, kamu mau kan, kubuat—sedikit—OOC? (itu bukan sedikit, author dodoooolll!)

*ternyata Shion masih asyik kencan bareng Kankurou*

*author ngelongo*

Ya sudahlah, kita tutup saja kasus Shion. Dan author benar-benar minta maaf buat Haku FC, author sama sekali nggak berniat nge_bash_ Haku, kok! Jangan bunuh author, ya, ya? Soalnya author sendiri juga Haku FC, kok! Jadi sesama Haku FC, kita DAMAI aja, setuju? Damai itu indah, lho! *disumpel karena kebanyakan bacot* Oh, dan soal Haku akhirnya gimana itu terserah readers sendiri. Author bingung soalnya -_-

Oh ya, sebelumnya. Curcol dulu dikit yaaa… sebagai tambahan. Author suka deh, yang bagian Temari nyebut Shikamaru sebagai nanas sialan. *dilempar batu karena nggak penting*

Dan maaf-maaf aja cerita yang What The…? Nggak kulanjutin dulu. Bingung abisnya tentang kehidupan kampus, karena author sendiri belum pernah jadi mahasiswi. Ada yang mau ngasih ide? Kirim aja lewat PM. Ditunggu lhoo, hhe..

Author tahu, cerita ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Kalimat pendeskripsian perasaan Haku ke Shion yang muter-muter, ke-OOC-an Shion, bagian Hinata dan Sakura yang keluar ruang OSIS yang keliatan banget dipaksain dan alurnya juga kecepetan, kalimat-kalimat di bagian akhir yang makin lama makin sarkastik—jauh banget bedanya sama awal-awal yang datar-datar aja, juga deretan kesalahan lain (typo, keabalan cerita, dan lain-lain sesuai warning di atas). Jadi, silakan saja kirim kritik, saran, dan apapun ke dalam bentuk

**REVIEW. Do you mind?**

**.**

**.**


End file.
